Elders/List of Elders
Below is a list of all elders mentioned or seen in the series: Elders Elders that appear in the series *Anubis - Egyptian god of the dead. The son of Bastet and Amenhotep and brother of Aten. Plotted to take over Danu Talis before the Fall. Currently a member of the Dark Elders. Created the Anpu. *Ard-Greimne - He is the husband of an unnamed woman and the father of Scathach, Aoife and their unnamed brother. Unknown what the Change has done to him. He owns and controls Danu Talis' great jail. His wife and son, however, is unknown. Very little is known about him. *Aten - Egyptian god of the sun. The son of Bastet and Amenhotep, brother of Anubis and father of Tutankhamun. He is also the master of Niccolo Machiavelli and brother-in-arms of Quetzalcoatl. *Bastet - Egyptian cat-headed goddess of cats. Also known as Mafdet, Sekhmet, and Menhit. Older sister of Hekate and Mars Ultor, wife of Amenhotep, mother of Anubis and Aten, grandmother of Tutankhamun, and the aunt of Scathach, Aoife, Morrigan, Macha, and Badb. She is currently a member of the Dark Elders and mistress of Senuhet. *Disir - A female group of Elder warriors. *Hekate - Greek goddess of magic and spells and known as the Goddess of Three Faces. Dwelt in the Yggdrasil in her Shadowrealm until Dee killed her by toppling the World Tree on top of her. She is the daughter of Perses and Asteria, sister of Bastet and Mars Ultor, and aunt of Scathach, Aoife, the Morrigan, Macha, and Badb. She is also the lover of Odin, and very good friend of the Witch of Endor. Creator of the Torc Clans. *Hel - Norse goddess of the Underworld, Niflheim, and the Dishonorable Dead. She is the niece and rival of Odin. *Janus - Roman god of choices and pathways. Is known to have two faces. Makes a brief appearance in The Enchantress *Mars Ultor - Roman god of war; Ares, the Greek god of war; Horus, the Egyptian god of war; Nergal, the Bayblonian god of war, and Huitzilopochtli, the Aztec god of war. It is unknown what the Change did to him. He is the brother of Bastet and Hekate, husband of Zephaniah, father of Romulus and Remus and brother-in-law to Prometheus. *Nereus - Greek god of the sea and worshipped as the Old Man of the Sea. Father of the Nereids. *Odin - Norse god of war, death, wisdom, poetry, and magic. He lived in Asgard Shadowrealm until the destruction of the Yggdrasil. He was the lover of Hekate and the uncle of Hel. *Prometheus - Creator of the humani race and Master of fire. Brother of Zephaniah and brother-in-law to Mars Ultor. He currently resides in the Hades Shadowrealm. *Quetzalcoatl - Aztec god of the sky, the morning Star, death, and resurrection. Also known as, Kukulkan, he is the twin of Xolotl, son of Coatlicue, master of Billy the Kid and Black Hawk and brother-in-arms of Aten. *The Sphinx - Egyptian monster with the body of a lion and the head of a woman. Daughter of Echidna and Typhon and sister of the Hydra, Gorgons, Cerberus, and Chimera. Was a member of the Dark Elders before her death. *Tammuz - Sumerian god of vegetation. Former consort of Inanna and master of Palamedes. *Zephaniah - The Witch of Endor and also known as Dora. Master of Air. The older sister of Prometheus, grandmother of Scathach, Aoife, and their unnamed brother, mother of Romulus and Remus, married to Mars Ultor until he was corrupted by Excalibur and Clarent. She trained Sophie Newman in the magic of Air and was the tutor of Perenelle Flamel. By mention only *Agni - Indian god of fire and Master of Fire. **Amenhotep - The son of Thoth, husband of Bastet and the father of Anubis and Aten. The second emperor of the De Danann Empire. *Asteria - Greek Titaness goddess of nocturnal oracles and falling stars. Wife of Perses, mother of Bastet, Hekate, and Mars Ultor, and grandmother of Anubis, Aten, Romulus, and Remus. Currently a member of the Dark Elders. *Benzaiten - Japanese goddess and a Great Elder. She is also the mistress of Niten. *Black Annis - Celtic demon known to be living in the Catskills. It is implied that if Zephaniah knew where she was, she would destroy her. It was mentioned she has the power to Awaken and is currently a member of the Dark Elders. *Brynhildr - Disir and former Queen of the Disir. *Chronos - Greek god of time and Master of Time. *Dionysus - Greek god of wine, madness, and ecstasy. He awakened King Midas. *Echidna - Wife of Great Elder Typhon and mother of all monsters- Sphinx, the Hydra, Gorgon, Cerberus, and Chimera. Her body was severely warped by The Change. Currently a member of the Dark Elders. *Electra - Mother of Iris and the Harpies. *Erictho - Is known to possess the power to Awaken. *Eris - Greek goddess of strife, discord, and chaos. A member of the Dark Elders and is mentioned to be supposedly weak. She currrently resides in San Francisco. *Inanna - Babylonian goddess of love, procreation, and war. Used to be Tammuz's consort. *Iris - Greek goddess of rainbows. Only known person mentioned ever to have a rainbow-hued aura. *Macanduc - Filipino god of war and battle. He currently resides in Wyoming. *Maui - Master of Fire. *Melampus - Is known to possess the gift of foresight. *Noticula- Is known to possess the power to Awaken. *Pele - Hawaiian goddess of fire and Master of Fire. *Persephone - Greek goddess of spring. Is known to have gone insane from her years spent in the Hades' Shadowrealm, Erebus. It is mentioned she has the power to Awaken. *Perses - Greek Titan god of destruction. Husband of Asteria and father of Bastet, Hekate and Mars Ultor. Currently a member of the Dark Elders. *Shinigami - Japanese god of death. He resides in the Jigoku Shadowrealm. *Sibyl - Is known to possess the gift of foresight. *Themis - Greek Titaness of divine law. She has the gift of foresight. *Thoth - Egyptian god of writing, knowledge, and magic. The father of Amenhotep and grandfather of Anubis and Aten. One of the Great Elders who helped raise Danu Talis from the seabed. The first emperor of the De Danann Empire. *Typhon - A Great Elder and the Father of All Monsters. The husband of Echidna, father of the Sphinx, the Hydra, Cerberus, Gorgons, and Chimera. *Vulcan - Roman god of fire and Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire. Master of Fire. *Xolotl - Aztec god of fire, lightning, and death; Master of Fire. Twin brother of Quetzalcoatl, son of Coatlicue. *Ynaguinid - Filipino god of war and battle, like Macanduc, and currently resides in Wyoming too. Next Generation Next Generation that appear in the series *Aoife *The Crow Goddess *Scathach *The Sphinx *The Vetala By mention only *The Dearg Due *Romulus and Remus *Unnamed elder brother of Aoife and Scathach, and the favourite of their father Ard-Greimne and their unnamed mother. Category:Lists